manicpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man Guide
This guide was created by Kiteshield Hello Manic, Hereby my efficient in-depth Iron Man Guide! Now, these are just guidelines, if you want to go for other goals you should definitely go for it! If some of these grinds are too long, make some in-between goals for yourself! Iron Man is about having fun so make sure you're enjoying it The Iron Man Skilling Guide Early Game Tips: -Remember to always loot trading sticks (click to convert to gold) and charms. -Loot all clue scrolls for food. -Also loot all crystal key parts, don't safe keys till double key day because double key day gives dragon bones instead of frost bones. So just open them as you go to train prayer. -Always use bones on altar south of home for more exp -do ::mempromo for 3 days free membership -When Double Zombie Points is active, do some AFK zombie killing and buy some rare clues. Part 1 - Starting your Iron Man 1. Do 2 inventories of Construction for a few mill of starting cash 2. Buy Dragon Scimi, Amulet of Glory, Climbing boots from Pure PKing shop 2.1 got to ::mz buy overloads, prayer renewals and sea turtles 3. Buy skilling supplies from skilling shop (Axe, Pickaxes, Tinderbox etc......) Also, buy 1 of each talisman and some rune essence. 4. Kill 10-15 Rockcrabs Loot the gems!! whilst training Att/Str/Def in a mixture 5. Use Chisel on looted gems till 70 crafting 6. Train mining till 40 and mine gold ore 7. Train smithing with mined ores and smelt gold ore into bar 8. Go to crafting teleport, buy dragonstone, cut it with chisel 9. Go to mining/smithing teleport, bring ring mould, cut dragonstone, gold bar. Use gold bar on furnace and craft Dragonstone ring 10. Go to magic shop, buy staff of fire + some basic mage gear. 11. Craft some runes like air/minds etc. 12. Craft some cosmic runes 13. Go to rockcrabs and train mage to level 68 (if you don't have enough runes kill 5-10 chaos druids in Taverly dungeon) 14. Making ring of wealth by enchanting dragonstone ring 15. Train slayer to level 85 using the slayer master at home (Use "go-to" task button to TP to slayer monsters) 15.1 (optional) In-case you almost have enough prayer level for SS due to high dragon slayer tasks, kill some blue baby dragons to get quick bones to finish SS. 16. Kill Abyssal Demons in slayer tower 3rd floor, till you get a whip drop 17. In-case u skipped 15.1, do step 15.1 now 18. Do Pest Control for Full Elite void including gloves, melee helm and range helm 19. Do Jad for Fire Cape, in-case you get an Onyx drop craft a Fury (Requires 90 crafting and 87 magic) 20. (Check step 21 first) Do slayer tasks till 500 slayer points for Super Ring of Wealth - Do "Extreme" tasks (slayer master second page) to get boss tasks so you get some decent drops whilst achieving 500 pts. 21. (OPTIONAL) Kill Barrelchest till VLS or Camp Pest Control till Elemental whip -If you're going for VLS, do step 20 first -If you're going for Elemental Whip do step 21 first -If you're not going for either weapon still do step 20, and skip step 21 Part 1.1 Extending your Membership (Money making) Start Part 1.1 whenever your 3 days expired, I made this a separate part as it all depends on how much you play and how lucky you are on drops on where your membership expires. How to extend membership/money making: -Get 40 Achievement points by doing: Random Easy/Medium Tasks and the following Hard tasks: 10x Corp kill - 25x KBD kill - 15x Choas ele kill (in ::mz) - 25 Crystal Chests looted -Buy a Cannon (Buy cannons balls at the ranging shop) -Go to Taverly Dungeon and go to Chaos Druids -Place cannon and start killing Druids Tons of loot piles will show-up, just spam click the loot piles until you see a chaos rune. Then stop looting and go to the next loot pile. Law runes sell for 7k ea to gold4junk, Nature runes sell for 3k ea, other random runes sell for 400-500-600 ea This will earn you 700-800M/hr, so it's 3 hours for 2B cash to buy 14d membership bond Part 2 - Mid-Tier Iron Man Mid-Tier Tips: -In-case Double Zombie Points is active farm some points for tricker helm, body, legs, d-slayer gloves -Don't spend your Annihilation Points, save up to 1 Million and buy Golden KBD (Buy it as soon as your reach 1 mill pts) -Save your loyalty points 22. Max your account *Check Skilling guide below* and buy Max cape. In case you don't have enough cash after maxing alch some drops 23. Camp Revenant Dragons for Bow of Oblivion, use the following set-up: -Your best weapon (Either Whip, VLS, Elemental Whip) -Super Ring of Wealth -Glory or Fury -Full Melee void -Drink 1 Overload Dose & 1 Prayer Renewal dose and tp to ::revs -Bring 0 food, 0 pots -DONT loot trading sticks or charms here -When you die you will keep the weapon, amulet, super ROW. Drink another dose of overloads, prayer renewal. Return to ::revs, loot your void and continue killing 24. Do Pest Control for Barrows gloves 25. Get Trickster Helm, Body, Legs 26. Kill Rammernaut for Glaiven boots, loot Guthix tabs for later. High-alch double boots for some GPs Well.... good luck from this point on prepare for long grinds 27. (Most efficient but if you hate skilling u can skip it) If you find fun in skilling and don't mind prestiging, prestige till 9-10 now and get Lrow (Check Skilling guide below) 28. OPTIONAL hunt phoenix till either Fireblood Rapier of Legendary Wolf Bow Drop -Use the same set-up as killing rev dragons (Except bring range void and oblivion bow) 28.1 In case you get Legendary Wolf Bow, do Zombie Minigame for the Green Ward shield 28.2 In case you get Fireblood rapier, do Warriors guild for Kryptonite defender (Kill rune armours, loot tokens, buy defender from the barbarian in the room) 29. Hunt for Esoteric staff. (In case you have all the 3 boots from regular Rammernaut do Tormented Demons for teletabs instead) 30. In case you didn't go for prestige, go for it now. 9-10 prestige for Lrow Part 3 - End-Game Iron Man Congratulations! You've made it to the end-game of Iron Man, only very few have reached this so far. Consider yourself an Iron Man elite End-game tips: -Doing AFK Zombie Minigame at Double Points is still worth, watch a movie, do some Zombies. Rare clues give decent items and alchables. -The following grinds are extremely long, if they are to long for you make personal in-between goals -Find another end-game Iron Man to kinda play together with (do raids together etc) -Before you alch double items, check if you can perhaps use them for Sacrification points instead. -Get Amulet of Valor if you didn't have it yet (650k AP), you'll get the 650k AP eventually. -Save up 60k Loyalty Points for the Veteran wings, these are better then Wyvern wings! Even if you don't play for a (few) day(s) just log-in real quick to claim your Loyalty Points. 31. Grind some more Achievement for Battle-Mage top and legs. DONT buy the helm. Use golden KBD 32. Do Minicorps and make an Arcane Spirit shield by getting the following drops: Spirit Shield, Holy Elixer, Arcane Sigil 33. Do Raids till 7k points, get Wyvern Wings 34. It's time for the Fireblood rapier grind, I recommend grinding for it when 50% drop rate increase is active but it's not a must. You can grind it without the increase. Use the following set-up: -Esoteric staff, KBD helm, Legendary ROW, Super restore flask -Drink 1 overload dose, 1 prayer renewal dose -Protect item and use ::pho for quick teleport to Phoenix -Don't loot ANY charms, trading sticks or clues -If a PKer comes just let him kill you, keep your prayer up -If you die by either PKer or you ran out of prayer points, just repeat the process written above. If you get a Wolf Bow it's a nice extra, even if it's your second these beauties sell for a good 50.000 Sacrificial points. 35. After you get a Fireblood it's time to for a Drygore Offhand, do raids for 30k points. Use Esoteric staff when raiding! 36. Grind for Primal boots 37. Do raids till Lighting Body and Legs You now achieved "regular" maxed iron man melee gear! This is more DPS then Esoteric staff (Fireblood + offhand) From here on out starts your Sacrificial grind. Part 4 - Sacrificial Iron Man I've figured out 3 ways to farm for Sacrificial Points, if I find other ways to farm for points I will update the thread. Method 1: Kill Rev Dragons, the Statius/Vesta Pieces sell for 150 pts each, Bow of Oblivion sell for 7k pts + The Annihilation points you get, you can use these to buy Plasma Spirit shields (450k Annihilation points ea), these sell for 6k pts each. Method 2: Camp Phoenix, Wolf bow sells for 50k Pts and Fireblood rapier sells for 30k Pts, and ofc buy plasma SS's with Annihiliation points and sell those for 6k pts each. Method 3: Do raids for extra offhand and sell it for a bunch of points. 38. Camp Bandos Avatar for 1 Sacrificial Upgrade kit 39. Get 35k Sacrificial Points 40. Craft the Sacrificial off-hand 41. Camp for Icy whip 42. Do raids for the Rapier 43. Camp Bandos Avatar for 1 Sacrificial Upgrade kit 44. Make the Sacrificial Tri-Whip 45. Do slayer for 700pts and buy the Manic Slayer Helm 46. Do Raids for 7k pts to get Lightning Dragon Helm 47. Camp Bork for Legendary Wolf Cowl 48. Camp Bandos Avatar for 1 Sacrificial Upgrade kit 48. At this point, you should have all 3 Helms (Torva, Pernix, Virtus) if not, camp some more Bandos Avatar 49. In case you don't have 1 Million Annihilation Points camp either of these bosses to gain drops you need later on; Glod, Baby Corps or Ket-Zek 50. Buy a Second Golden KBD 51. Get 35k Sacrificial Points 52. Craft the Sacrificial Helm 53. Camp baby corps till you have all 4 Spirit Shields 54. Camp Glod till you get a Legendary Wolf Body 55. Camp Ket-Zek till Obsidian Body-Plate 56. Camp Balanced Elemental till Primal Chainbody 57. Camp Bandos Avatar for 1 Sacrificial Upgrade kit 58. At this point, you should have all 3 Bodies (Torva, Pernix, Virtus) if not, camp some more Bandos Avatar 59. Get 14k Sacrificial Points 60. Craft the Sacrificial Body 61. Camp Bandos Avatar for 1 Sacrificial Upgrade kit 62. Get 10k Sacrificial Points 63. Craft the Gloves of Enudrement 64. Camp Ket-Zek till Obsidian Gloves 65. Camp Bandos Avatar for 1 Sacrificial Upgrade kit 66. Get 6.5k Sacrificial Points 67. Craft the Sacrificial Gloves 68. Prestige till 2500 points and buy Primal Chainskirt 68. Camp Chaos Elemental till Legendary Wolf Chaps 69. Camp Ket-Zek till Obsidian Leg-Armour 70. At this point, you should have all 3 Legs (Torva, Pernix, Virtus) if not, camp some more Bandos Avatar 71. Camp Bandos Avatar for 1 Sacrificial Upgrade kit 72. Get 8k Sacrificial Points 73. Craft the Sacrificial Platelegs 74. Camp Bandos Avatar for 1 Sacrificial Upgrade kit 75. Get 8k Sacrificial Points 76. Craft the Sacrificial Boots